


Exchange

by zeltronparty (reanimatrix)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/pseuds/zeltronparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris (female sole survivor) and Preston have a conversation at the Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

The view from the ruins of the Castle was not entirely terrible. At least not for the post-war Commonwealth, Doris thought. She was looking down at the water and past it to the skyline of Boston. The wind whipped through her hair, and she hugged her knees, glad for the privacy. It was just her and Dogmeat, curled next to her, his soft ears within perfect reach for scratching. 

The dog looked up, and wagged his tail, thumping on the dirt. She followed the direction of his gaze, a little annoyed. She was relieved to see that it was Preston climbing up the rubble. That was okay. She nodded up at him and motioned for him to sit, which he did, leaving Dogmeat between them.

“We’re doing a pretty good job with the Castle, aren’t we?” he asked her, smiling in his charming, friendly way. 

“It really is coming together,” she agreed with a tilt of her head. “You’re doing a great job. I’m really glad to see how happy you are with it.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t have it without you,” Preston replied, “I’m still really glad you showed up when you did.”

“You know what?” she said, honestly meaning it, “so am I. I don’t think I would have made it out here without you.” 

“I’m sure you would have. You’re a survivor if you’re anything,” he replied.

“No, but… I don’t think anyone else would have been so kind to a thawed popsicle who couldn’t tell her ass from her elbow.” she explained, grinning, “Pretty sure someone else would have taken all my shit and ran. I’d be naked and eaten by a deathclaw before the hour.” 

“I don’t know, you seem to have found yourself a group of pretty decent people,” Preston argued, “you’re better at making friends than you think you are.” 

“I do have pretty great friends,” she conceded, “and god knows I’ve done very little to deserve them.” 

“You’ve done plenty to deserve them,” he disagreed with a scowl, “and I’m sure all of them would agree.”

Doris shrugged, not wanting to get into this argument. She knew that she wasn’t always the best friend. She knew there were times where she’d outright been shitty. Still, he was right that anyone else would have told her she was full of shit too. She sighed, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it.

“How’ve you been?” he asked, reaching to stroke Dogmeat’s back. “Seems like you’ve been through a lot lately.” 

Preston was observant, as usual. She’d told no one about what transpired when she finally saw her son again. Not Preston, not Danse, not Haylen. It was too strange, too surreal to try to put into words. It didn’t help that every time she thought about it, her stomach flipped and she wanted to cry, or throw up, or both. That alone was ridiculous, and she knew if she told anyone about that horrible moment, she would make an ass of herself.

“I’ve been all right,” she said quietly, looking down at Dogmeat’s big ears, “I don’t know.” she admitted suddenly, in spite of herself.

She took a drag of her cigarette and rested her free hand on Dogmeat’s head, feeling his soft, reassuring presence. She was among friends right now, and Preston had been willing to admit to his own vulnerability, so many days ago. He’d trusted her, and he deserved the same, as difficult as that felt. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” he asked gently, in his way that implied that if she didn’t, that was okay.

“No,” she answered, brushing her hands through her curls and looking up at the sky. In a way, this was weakness too. She just couldn’t do it, couldn’t open up enough to someone who she cared for so much, who was such a good person. There was no malice in Preston, no judgement, and she knew it. But the words refused to come out. Just saying she didn’t know was too much, and that was a lie.

“Well, if you ever need to, please do,” he replied, “I’m always here.”

“I know, and trust me, I appreciate it. You’re one of my best friends, Preston.” she giggled. One of her best friends. She had multiple best friends. That was a strange, but very pleasant feeling, and pleasant feelings were very welcome right now. 

“What’s so funny?” Preston asked, his tone not offended, but curious.

“Oh just… I’ve never been in a position where I have to say ‘one of my best friends’ as if there’s more than one before.” Doris replied, smiling at him, “and it’s funny that I had to end up in a place I started out hating to be in that position.”

“Started out hating?” he asked, “meaning you don’t really hate it anymore.”

“Why do you think I didn’t stay at the Institute?” she asked him, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, “I-- I couldn’t imagine betraying you, or anyone else. Like I said, I’ve never been able to say I have multiple best friends.” 

Of course there were other reasons, but she didn’t say that. She felt slightly guilty, like she was misleading him, which in a way she was. He deserved better, but she wasn’t hurting him. It wasn’t _really_ a lie. 

“So what happened while you were there?” he asked, “You ever find your kid?”

“Oh that… that’s complicated, let’s just say that.” Doris replied, shaking her head. Complicated was putting it lightly. 

She hoped that would be enough for him, and apparently he understood her well enough to know it was. Of course he did. Why was it so hard to talk to someone? Someone who she trusted and liked, who she knew would never hold anything against her, short of some terrible monstrosity. 

“Oh, well… I already said it, but if you ever do want to talk about what happened, I’m willing to listen,” he replied with a tilt of his head. 

Of course Preston would be kind about it. She smiled at him and shrugged. She’d just called him one of her best friends, and for good reason. 

“Maybe someday,” she said, and she meant it. She knew Preston was an excellent listener, and genuinely cared, and that helped. 

She felt it would be a little selfish-- he had a lot going on too, with the Minutemen slowly rebuilding and helping all the settlements they’d put together. He really cared about those settlements, and every single person who lived in one. He cared about her, and she knew it, with Preston there would never be a doubt of that. 

They both looked silently at the Boston skyline for a while, without saying anything. There really wasn’t very much to be said anymore, but it wasn’t awkward. It was the silence of two people who were comfortable enough with each other that they didn’t need to fill it.

“Preston?” she said after a moment.

“Mmm?” he asked, not looking away from the water. 

“You remember what you told me about, a while ago? About how you were feeling when we first met?” 

He looked at her then, suddenly very serious, and nodded. 

“That’s an even bigger reason I’m happy I showed up when I did.” she said with a little smile. It was a little sad, and her heart still hurt so much. However, she had gained so much for all she had lost, and the man sitting next to her, watching the Boston skyline, was proof of that.


End file.
